gopika
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: A comedy fic...just read and enjoy


**Hii guys missed me...I also missed you a lot**

 **Anyways.. Enjoy it...**

Abhijeet POV: ye tumne theek nahi KIA tarika ...mujhe is bhes me bilkul acha nahi lagraha hai...aur tumne mujhe ladkiyon me beech me bhej dia...he was showing is cute pout face to which she smiled

Tarika POV : haayeee is chehre KO dekh kar mujhe phirse tumse pyaar hogaya...

And talks...aisa chehra kyun banaya tumne...tum waise bhi in kapdo me kaafi handsome lagrahe ho...

Suddenly a girl interrupts them _such kaha aapne waise bhi ye Krishna ( god) KO kapdo me sach me handsome lagrahe hai..._

 _Can I have a selfie with u sir...  
_ tarika felt jealous ..abhijeet saw this and smiled under breath...

 _"ya why not ...sure...after all aap meri gopika hai"said abhijeet_

they both took selfie...tarika went from there with sad face

MUjhe abhijeet KO yaha nahi laana chahiye that...huhhhh kyun KIA Maine aisa

 **flash back starts**

all were present in cid bureau and doing chit chat as there was no case was reported...all were talking about janmashtami...

Suddenly tarika entered in bureau with a file

Abhijeet looking at her :arey tarika jee aap

Tarika smiled : kyun nahi aasakti kya

Abhijeet too smiled : nahi nahi aap kabhi bhi aasakti hai

All were looking at the cute couple with a smile...

Tarika: Wo is file par acp sir Ki sign chahiye

Abhijeet: oh acha ...he took that file..Abhi tak acp sir nahi aaye agar Wo aajayenge tho sign karwake Mai bhej dunga lab

Tarika smile : theek hai

Purvi went near her : tarika kal janmastami hai na...kya plan hai tumhara...

Tarika: kuch bhi nahi ...she got an idea...she said it in purvi's ear slowly... They both laughed

Abhijeet: arey tarika jee aap akele kyun has rahi hai ...hame bhi bata dijiye...him bhi hasna chahenge...he Said in a flirty tone

Tarika to purvi: abhijeet kaisa rahega...

Purvi: perfect

Abhijeet to daya : daya ye log kis baareme baat kar rage hai..he whispered in a low tone

Daya : mujhe kya pata ...tumhi pucho na apni tarika jee se..he teased his buddy

Abhijeet : hmm puchta hun...ahemmmm..Wo tarika jee aapkis baareme baat kar...he was cut by tarika

Tarika : kya tum meri ek baat maanogi...

 _haan_ _kyun nahi he said_

Kya tum kal mere ghar aaogi...Wo kya hai na kal janmastami hai...isliye...hamare colony wale celebrate kar rahe hai ...

Abhijeet face glowed- haan haan kyun nahi...Mai zaroor aaunga

Days interrupted: kyun Bhai tum akele jaoge...hamare liye invitation nahi hai kya tarika...

Tarika: arey kaisi baat kar rahe ho daya ...tum sab bhi aasakte ho ...she left to lab

All were interested to go...but abhijeet was thinking that tarika is planning something else...he understood by seeing her face ...especially that smrink... But god knows what se is thinking... He signed and got back to his work ...but was happy inside that he is going to spent the next day with her

 **next day**

next day abhijeet was first to go her house...her colony was fully decorated ...all small small Krishna were running here and there

He rang bell ...tarika opened it and welcomed him

After little chitchat...

Tarika got a chance to ask him

Tarika ever sweetly: abhijeet

Abhijeet was so happy to hear it...he was little shy like feeling is inside him...he just said hmm

She sat beside him and took his hand in her...kya tum pls...mere liye...mana mat Karna...kya tum ..she was hesitating

Abhijeet thought she was asking about their love matter: haan bolo tarika..Mai bilkul mana nahi karunga...tum Jo bhi bologi ...Mai karunga...after all agar tum hare liye nahi karunga tho kiske liye karunga...

tarika was happy: she hugged him: thank you so much abhijeet... He was about to hug her she separated ...and got up ...

Tho chalo na..

Kaha ...he asked

She didn't listened him and took him to her room and closed the door

.abhijeet eyes went wide : t..tum darwaza kyun band kar rahi ho..

Tarika : Wo kya hai na...Mai tumhe sab se pehle dekhna chahti hun...mere alawa tumhe koi ladki nahi dekhna chahiye...

Abhijeet : de...dekho...t...ta...tarika ...ye...ye yye galat hai...ye sahi nahi hai

Tarika: kya sahi nahi hai abhijeet... Tum pehle kapde kholo...

Abhijeet covered his upper body with his arms...: dekho tarika ye tum galat kar rahi ho...pls ye sahi time nahi hai

Tarika going towards bed : kya sahi nahi...abhi 11 bajne wale hai...pls jaldi aaona

abhijeet POV: kaise samjhau ye ladki KO...huhh...god help me...he took a deep breath...but he noticed something on bed

Ye kya hai

Tarika: yahi tho tumhe pehen na hai...isliye kapde nikal ne ke liye bol rahi hun...

Abhijeet realized: oh achaacha...lekin mujhe laga Kiii

tarika: kya laga tumne

abhijeet: uhum...much nahi... Lekin Mai ye kapde nahi pehnunga...

Tarika: kyun

Abhijeet: nahi yaar Mai acha nahi lagunga

Tarika went close to him: pls abhijeet mere liye...she asked with puppy eyes

Abhijeet: okk...because he couldn't deny hai...lekin tarika main in Krishna KO avatar me acha nahi lagunga

Tarika: tum bohat handsome lagoge pls na

Abhijeet went to washroom to get ready

Tarika also got ready as like Krishna's radha

Abhijeet opened door and looked at Tarika and lost in her...she too lost in him...

After some time she came back from the land of staring him...

Tarika : abhijeet tum na bohat cute lagrahe ho...she kissed his cheek ...

Abhijeet was shocked at this...suddenly door bell rang... She looked herself... She was holding his cheek with one hand and other was on his chest...she was no space between their bodies...

she don't know why she liking it very much...doorbell is continuously ringing...she separated from him to answer to bell...but he held her hand...she looked with questioning eyes ...

Abhijeet: Mai kisi me cheez udhar nahi leta...saying this he kissed her cheek...she was blushing and went outside and opened the door

Daya: kya tarika darwaza kholne me itni deri...mujhe laga ki Mai darwaza Tod du

Tarika smiled but didn't say anything...

Purvi : plan kaisa that...successful hua

Tarika: successful and they both clapped their hands

Data not knowing anything: kaisa plan tarika

Tarika : abhi dikhati hun...abhijeet she called loudly

They all saw him ..and was surprised... He was looking very handsome...like ever( just imagine abhijeet sir as lord Krishna)

All were praising him...

 ** _wow_** ** _abhijeet sir...u are handsome,_**

 ** _U look so hot sir,_**

 ** _Ufff,ye zulfein,_**

 ** _Abhi sir can I have an selfue with you  
_**

all girls in colony gathered him like honeybees gathering at honey...

 **flashback** **ends**

here our curly beauty felt jealous... By listening their comments

SHe tought something and her face lit up

SHe went inside her room and came back with some think in her hands ...

All of you listen pls come her...but one listened her...she huffed and came near abhijeet ...and held his hand hand and took him near chair ...

All followed him like gopikas

She smrinked and said to close the door

Now ...ek ek karke abhijeet me saamne aao ...first a girl came ...she kept something in her hand...for that she said noooooo

Girl : Mai ye nahi karungj...pls to abhijeet... Aap kahiye na in he...mujhe ghar me much kaam hai... Mujhe Jana hoga...like that every girl made some reason to go home...

Aur waise bhi aaj rakhsa bandhan nahi hai

Tarika : lekin mere calender me aaj he hai **(** **winks *bossnbear*)**

Abhijeet hiding his laugh: tarika jaane do na...agar Wo nahi baandh na chahti hai to use zabardasti kyun kar rahi ho

Girls : haan

Tarika pouted : acha...tum idhar aao jaldi se...she held abhijeet hands and took him a side and said something... To which he feared...

Abhijeet came running and took rakhi from that side and gave to girls...

Pls yaar bandho na...

Girls : noooo

Abhijeet : pls ...mere liye...she convinced everyone to everyone

Until now daya played a silent role here

Daya took abhijeet a side and asked abhijeet that what did tarika said

Abhijeet little cry face: usne kahaKOi agar Maine unlogon se rakhi nahi bandha tho Wo mujhe rakhi bandhegi

daya : kyaaaa...and he started laughing

 **hhehehe** **finished**

 **Hope you all like it...pls review guys...good or bad all are accepted  
**

 **Will update my other stories soon  
**

 **Happy. Janmastami to all my friends  
**


End file.
